Slowly but Surely
by The Omen
Summary: Raven and Robin find themselves bored on a slow day...so they decide to hang at the beach. What will this lead to? First chapter up. Pairings are RobRae, for now. Rating might change in the future.


Disclaimer: Okay, everyone. You know the drill. I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did, I'd get Robin and Raven together. So don't sue me!

Chapter 1: A Routine Day

"I still _cannot_ believe you talked me into this, Robin." Going from her dark cloak to a forest camo, Raven looked quite humorous to anyone who happened to know her. Robin motioned to her with his hand to keep quiet. She rolled her eyes and looked at the place where Robin was aiming his rifle. A buck of considerable size stood in near some bushes about 80 yards away. Apparently, it had not sensed them from their vantage point on the hill.

_Bang!_ Raven jumped as Robin's rifle was fired. The bullet went straight through its eye, killing it instantly. Robin exhaled and stood up, beginning to walk toward the place where the deer had fallen. "What's the point of this? Of all the things we could've done today, we had to do this." Raven was in an especially grouchy mood that day.

"You're so negative," Robin said, turning toward her. "Deer hunting is fun; you should try it."

"I _know_ I'm negative, Robin. That's my style. Cyborg and Beast Boy are probably having a blast at that strange party, and Starfire is being her usual hyper self celebrating that weird holiday. _Why_ couldn't we have just gone to see a movie? Do you enjoy killing living, breathing creatures?" Raven was starting to annoy Robin, for he loved to hunt. He tried hard not to show it to her, but could not stop himself from the next comment.

"Those are some powerful words, coming from a girl who enjoys feeding squirrels to shredders." Raven did not change her facial expression, and replied in the same monotonous voice.

"Ha ha. You're a riot, Robin. I'm going to go change out of these clothes. Get your...trophy, and let's go." Robin opened his mouth to protest, but knew there was no way to persuade Raven otherwise. Once her mind was made up, she rarely changed it.

"Alright. Why don't you tell me what we should do, then?" Raven turned to him.

"We can go get lunch, then watch a movie. That should keep us busy until at least 4:00."

Robin cocked an eyebrow. "And then? None of the others will be back until 10:00." Raven sighed with exasperation.

"We'll figure something out, Boy Wonder." As she walked away, she muttered under her breath, "Anything's better than this."

So the two young Titans had a routine afternoon. They had lunch at Raven's favorite restaurant, and Robin payed to make up for that morning. They quickly dropped by the tower so Robin could nail up his trophy in the display room. After that task was completed, they went to the local theatre to watch a movie. Neither of them was in any particular mood, so they both agreed to a cheesy horror flick. They had the theatre to themselves, as most people were at work or at school. Raven realized how much privacy they had and shifted uncomfortabely as the movie started. It was dull at first, but got more interesting as time went on. During the especially scary parts, Robin found himself clinging to Raven like a leech, making them both blush.

The movie finished around 4:15, just like Raven had predicted. They blinked as the light went on, and walked out to Robin's motorcycle. It was hot. Had he not known better, Robin would've thought he was in Miami. He brushed off the beads of sweat pouring down his face and started the engine.

"So, did you like the movie, Raven?" Raven, who had watched countless horror movies, replied in her emotionless tone.

"It was OK." Robin pulled back on the clutch and his R-Cylce shot forward like a bullet. Robin found himself yelling over the loud purr of the engine.

"We still have a few hours to kill. What do you want to do?" Even with the wind blowing around her, Raven still felt the heat of July on her. She suddenly had an idea.

"Um, I know this isn't my style, but...it's really hot. Do you want to go down to the beach at the tower?"

"Sure, that'd be a really cool idea." They pulled up in front of the tower. Robin guessed it was about 4:30 now. He punched in the code at the entryway and they both boarded the elevator leading to their rooms. Neither spoke on the way up. Robin walked toward his room, while Raven glided toward hers in the opposite direction. Robin threw off his regular clothers and put on his swimming trunks. Instead of taking the elevator back down, he climbed down the tower, just for a thrill, towel and sunlotion in hand. He beat Raven by a few minutes, and by the time she came out, he was already working on his tan.

"Don't you _ever_ take that mask off?" Her voice startled Robin as Raven walked onto the beach. He turned and opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly found himself speechless.

Raven's regular clothes really hid her feminie features. She was now wearing a violet two-piece bathing suit. Robin realized what nice curves she had; she was very mature. Raven's voice snapped him out of his open-mouthed dreamland.

"What?" Robin remembered he was staring.

"Oh, nothing...the mask is a bad habit." He gave a weak laugh.

"Whatever." Raven spread her towel next to his, and sat down next to him, staring out toward the sea.

Robin put up his knees to hide the growing erection she was sure to notice otherwise.

A/N: So, how's that for building sexual tension? :grins: Anyway, I'll have more chapters up...that is, if I get some reviews...


End file.
